El Legado de los Titanes
by Kayriu
Summary: Tres años después del ascenso de los dioses de la vida y la captura de Cronos, el titan le revela a Antares el paradero de la nueva diosa del tiempo más en su búsqueda de la joven diosa encontraran también a los olvidados titanes del cielo y pronto están en una carrera contra reloj para llegar primero a la hija de Cronos... Continuación de Legado Divino (multi cossovers)
1. Humanos

**_Sailor moon y sus personajes es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi_**

 ** _Harry potter y sus personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling_**

 ** _Katekyō Hitman REBORN! y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Amano._**

 ** _Matantei Loki Ragnarok y sus personajes son propiedad de Sakura Kinoshita_**

* * *

 ** _Titanes Despertar_**

Otro día de monotonía, en un apartamento una jovencita de cabello rubio se revolvía en la cama, sus sueños la arrastraban y llevan a un mundo diferente, la vos en sus sueños la guiaban a las lejas islas de Grecia donde un gran templo de mármol se alzaba, los ojos azules de la chica se encontraron contemplando la estatua frente a ella.

─ _Ven, ven a mí - camino dejándose guiar por esa voz se adentró en el templo y un pasaje se mostró ante ella siguió caminado y sus pasos la condujeron a un jardín, sentada en medio una mujer de cabello marrón oscuro la volteo a ver_

─ _El tiempo ha llegado – dijo la mujer_

─ _¿Tiempo de qué? - pregunto la chica_

─ _De que los titanes astrales vuelvan, Cronos ha huido de su prisión y los dioses han perdido su poder , en el norte el Ragnarök se está desatando y Asgard irán a la batalla , nadie ya se preocupa por lo que ocurra en la tierra, Artemisa y los dioses olímpicos han caído en un sueño eterno después de que los tres grandes fuesen atrapados en el tártaro y los dioses de la vida se hallan en el inframundo, pronto ello saldrán pero si no detienen el Ragnarök la destrucción de la tierra y todas la criaturas será inminente es el momento pequeña despierta de tu sueño y vuelve a tomar tu lugar junto a tus hermanos , despierta Selene es necesario tu poder para encontrar a la diosa del tiempo y devolver al mundo a su orden natural , pequeña debes buscar a los príncipes que ahora portan las coronas de los tres grandes_

La voz se hacía cada vez más lejana y el sueño desparecía entre una neblina blanca, la joven pestaño y sus ojos finalmente se abrieron devolviéndola a la cruda realidad, la monotonía de sus apartamento y su aburrida vida, se estiro en la cama y después de unos minutos más decidió ponerse de pie.

─Otra vez el mismo sueño - susurro, llevaba soñando con eso por todo un año desde que cumplió los veintiuno suspiro y se encamino al baño debía preparase para el trabajo.

Veinte minutos después la joven estaba lista se miró en el espejo y suspiro su vida había resultado muy diferente a lo que ella imagino o siquiera soñó cuando tenía solo catorce años un vistazo al reloj la hizo correr hacia su pequeño velador abrió el cajoncito y revolvió buscando el gafete entonces su mano choco contra un broche de particular diseño pero después de darle una sola mirada lo descarto y siguió buscando su gafete finalmente lo hallo aquel pequeño pedazo de plástico con su nombre lo guardo en su bolsillo y salió rápidamente del apartamento

El mundo seguía igual de aburrido nuevamente inicio un largo camino hacia el restaurant donde trabajaba a medio tiempo. Después de una jornada de malas propinas y un par de gritos se encamino hacia su segundo trabajo todos los días eran iguales finalmente a las nueve de la noche termino su turno recogió su abrigo y salió del establecimiento para ella todo era mecánico se levantaba iba a su primer trabajo termina y se dirigía al segundo terminaba con ese y se encaminaba a casa todos los días lo mismo todos los días iguales pero aquella noche algo vario, un pequeño detalle dentro del vagón del metro; se quedó dormida.

─ _Despierta, ellos ya están aquí_ \- le susurro la mujer de cabellos marrones que aprecia en sus sueños

─ _¿Quién está aquí?_ \- pregunto

─ _Los dioses de la vida están aquí_ \- respondió la dama

De pronto el tren se detuvo abruptamente lanzando a todos los pasajeros contra el suelo y las paredes el tren completo se había descarrilado la chica se puso en pie su cabeza zumbaba y sus ojos le dolían la luz parpadeaba y entre flashes ella pudo ver a los pasajeros heridos había algunos mutilados y

─¡Ayuda por favor! - pido un hombre extendiendo su mano hacia ella la rubia se quedó paralizada había sangre por todo lado cerro los ojos y vio todo rojo dos personas más estaban a su lado

─ _Selene, vamos a ceder nuestro puesto en el panteón_ \- dijo el hombre

La escena cambio ahora ellos tres estaban frente a un grupo de personas un hombre rubio con una rala barba se sentaba a en el medio

─ _Hemos escogido a los gemelos como nuestros suplentes - dijo ella_

─ _¿Porque a esos mocosos? - pregunto una elegante pelirroja_

─ _Hera por favor - pidió el rubio_

La esena nuevamente cambio ahora se hallaba junto a la otra mujer en la luna ambas observan la tierra.

─ _Selene, Eos es hora_ – dijo el hombre

─ _Dormiremos hasta que se nos vuelva a necesitar_ \- dijo Eos sonriendo

Ella los miro ambos sonrieron el hombre tenía el cabello rubio y sus ojos eran dorados, la otra mujer Eos, tenía el cabello rosa muy suave y sus ojos brillaban con un color tornasol la muchacha rubia pronto se vio así misma era su rostro pero el cabello y los ojos eran color plata.

La chica sintió un tirón en su mano y cayo de rodillas nuevamente estaba en el accidente de tren los gritos seguían pero ella estaba completamente perdida la ayuda finalmente llego los paramédicos y rescatistas sacaron a los pasajeros ayudándolos a salir y transportándolos a las clínicas y hospitales.

En medio de la calle principal un automóvil de lunas polarizadas estaba atascado con el trafico dentro un joven de unos veinticinco años con el cabello castaño y cansados ojos chocolate suspiro

─Jefe lo lamento - se disculpó el chofer

─No pasa Yashiro, no se puede hacer nada - respondió en castaño

─Pero su reunión…

─Seguramente aun llegaremos no te preocupes -

─Es usted tan bueno jefe - respondió el conductor

El castaño suspiro después de casi ocho años volvía Japón después de tanto y pensar que su regreso era por algo tan normal como un reunión de ex alumnos dentro su loca vida aquello era asombroso cerro los ojos y se dedicó a recordar cuando aún era un adolecente de catorce años cuando tenía amigos y familia a pesar de los peligros extrañaba aquella vida extrañaba esos años de juventud.

Cerca del automóvil una motoneta se detuvo la jovencita de cabellos rosas miro hacia el embotellamiento a ese paso no llegaría a tiempo a su trabajo un suspiro escapo de sus labios el mundo cada día estaba más loco y raro apoyada en un pie giro la cabeza y vio el elegante automóvil de lunas polarizadas ladeo la cabeza intrigada.

Del otro lado de las lunas oscuras el castaño correspondió la mirada esos ojos color rojo y ese cabello tan extraño le llamaron la atención entonces noto a la chica parpadear como búho e inclinar la cabeza hacia el otro lado sin poder evitarlo se le escapo una sonrisa el chofer se quedó pasmado cuando lo vio por el retrovisor era la primera vez en tres años que veía a su jefe sonreír sinceramente.

─Yashiro ya están avanzando - dijo el castaño

─Ho si lo siento jefe - dijo el joven y arranco el coche

El castaño miro a la chica de cabello rosa y por un segundo la vio vestida con un largo vestido blanco con los brazos bordeados de brazaletes de oro blanco y un rostro tan bello y angelical que lo hizo estremecer

Pero su automóvil empezó a moverse y el regreso a la realidad nuevamente miro así adelante y suspiro por un segundo se preguntó qué pasaría si no asistía seguramente nadie lo notaria después de todo para sus ex compañeros el solo era dame Tsuna el perdedor de la clase pero él quería verlos aunque sea un momento olvidarse de todo

─Llegamos jefe - informo el chofer

─Gracias Yashiro - respondió el joven y a través de la ventana vio el lobby del hotel donde la reunión se llevaría a cabo suspiro dándose valor y bajo – puedes ya retirarte Yashiro te llamare si te necesito -

─Claro y jefe, suerte - dijo el chofer sonriendo Tsuna asintió tomo aire e ingreso

Su reunión se llevaba a cabo en el salón pavo real pregunto en la recepción y se dirigió al lugar a través de los ventanales que rodeaban la puerta y daban una parcial visión del interior pudo ver a los que fueron sus compañeros sonrió al verlos tan diferentes todos unos caballeros y damas pero entonces su corazón se detuvo allí entre todos estaban cuatro personas que él conocía muy bien cuatro personas que no había visto en casi un año sintió su corazón oprimirse y le falto aire pero en un parpadeo se recuperó un jefe nunca demuestra debilidad se recordó poniendo su mejor mascara de falsa sonrisa tomo la manija y empujo la puerta varias cabeza se giraron hacia el

─Buenas noches lamento la tardanza - dijo sonriendo dulcemente

Vio a sus compañeros mirarlo extrañados todos parecían estar haciéndose la misma pregunta ¿quién era el, acaso alguien como él había estudiado con ellos?

─¿Quién eres tú? - pregunto un moreno acercándose

─Veo que no me recuerdan soy Sawada Tsunayoshi - dijo sin borrar su sonrisa

─¿Eres Dame - Tsuna? - Preguntaron varios de los chicos

─Si ese solía ser mi apodo - rió el pero aquella risa pareció el filo de una navaja

─Pero mira nada más parece que la vida no te ha tratado tan mal dame Tsuna – comento el moreno

─Por lo que veo a ti tampoco te ha ido tan mal Mochida - dijo el sonriendo

─Si no me puedo quejar - respondió el joven

─He Sawada san mira aquí también han venido Gokudera san y Yamamoto san - dijo una chica de cabellos rubios

─Me alegra verlos Yamamoto san, Gokudera san - dijo el castaño sin borrar su sonrisa de aparador

─Buenas noches Sawada san -respondieron ellos evadiendo su mirada

Tsuna suspiro imperceptiblemente para todos sabía que su presencia parecía haber arruinado el ambiente para aquel par y ni que se diga de las dos chicas que los acompañaron ambas se habían ido a refugiar entre un gran grupo de mujeres aunque en ningún momento aportaron sus ojos de él.

─¿Y en que trabajas Sawada? - pregunto Mochida el moreno sintió que sería infantil seguir llamando dame Tsuna al castaño

─ soy un hitman - respondió con tranquilidad tomando una copa de champán

Los que conocían al castaño se quedaron rígidos y voltearon a verlo los demás ex compañeros miraron al chico unos segundos antes de romper a reír

─Pues el humor sí que te ha mejorado - comento Mochida riendo fuertemente

─Si, verdad - respondió el castaño

Giro a ver a sus compañeros pero en su lugar vio a varios hombres y mujeres desconocidos todos llevan unas extrañas vestimentas y se hallaban en un amplio salón de enormes columnas griegas la música también era distinta provenía de un par de liras una flauta y un arpa las notas de la melodía eran hermosas y el que tocaba tan sublime música era un jovencito pelirrojo con los ojos dorados

─ _Serias un buen dios solar_ ─ _comento el bebiendo de su dorada copa el manjar de los dioses._

─¡he! ¿Sawada estás ahí? - pregunto el moreno agitando su mano frente al chico de cabellos castaños

─Si, lo siento estaba pensando en otra cosa -

─se nota - comento el moreno, el otro sonrió algo culpable y suspiro podía ver desde allí a sus guardianes.

─discúlpame ya vuelvo - dijo y se marchó hacia el baño

─Gokudera y Yamamoto lo siguieron ambos se disponían a entrar cuando escucharon al otro joven hablar por teléfono

─si yashiro, estoy bien claro que si no tienes que preocuparte no pasara nada, te digo que puedo manejarlo soy tu jefe ¿no? - una suave risas se coló por la puerta asiendo que los otros dos sintieran que su corazón se encogía de dolor

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y Tsuna salio con el móvil en la mano los otros dos rápidamente se habían alejado para evitarlo una vez fuera el joven castaño suspiro era obvio que su presencia había incomodado a sus guardianes y eso a él no le gustaba se encamino hacia Mochida Yamamoto lo vio hablando con el moreno luego ambos rieron y Tsuna se alejó Gokurdea y Yamamoto lo perdieron de vista un segundo y cuando se fijaron el castaño había desaparecido.

Tsuna caminaba en silencio había pasado un momento con sus ex compañeros pero nada mas aunque le habría gustado hablar con sus guardianes sacudió la cabeza necesitaba relajarse clamar su mente pensar en qué hacer y cuando menos lo espero sintió su cuerpo ser despegado del suelo su híper intuición había vuelto a fallar igual que aquella ves, sintió el aire a su alrededor y un dolor agudo en un costado después azoto contra el suelo con fuerza

─¡ay dios, no puede ser mate a alguien! - dijo una chica agachándose junto a él.

─no pasa nada, yo estoy bien - dijo el castaño intentando incorporarse

─¡ha no, no te vas a levantar hasta que venga la ambulancia! - sentencio la chica empujándolo devuelta al suelo; Tsuna entreabrió los ojos y pudo ver unos preocupados ojos carmesí y el mismo cabello rosa que había visto en la tarde durante el atasco.

Mayuda Daidoji no podía creer su mala suerte había tenido un día de perros bueno básicamente había sido así desde hace dos años cuando una mañana despertó sin recordar nada de su vida, todo se había ido lo único que sabía era que tenía veintidós años y vivía con su padre y su nombre completo y desde hace dos años había estado intentando recordar quien era, porque perdió la memoria; pero no había nada ni una sola pista con el tiempo se fue resignado a no tener un pasado, poco después consiguió un trabajo en el que no duro más de un mes lo mismo ocurrió con los siguientes trabajos y así fue como llego a aquella desastrosa mañana salió tarde de casa estuvo atorada en las autopistas no le pagaron los delivery que entrego y al final del día su jefe la despidió si justo como de costumbre y o coincidencia hoy se cumplía un mes pero para rematar su mala suerte acababa de atropellar a alguien.

Serena miro las paredes blancas y sonrió los paramédicos había insistido en llevarla al hospital y claro que ella lo entendía había quedado en shock pero no recordaba porque

─señorita Tsukino ya puede marcharse ─le dijo una joven doctora de cabello azulado y ojos de igual color

─gracias - sonrió la rubia con tristeza

─doctora Mizuno un nuevo paciente acaba de llegar - dijo un enfermera ingresando a la habitación

─¿del descarrilamiento? - pregunto la joven médico mientras salía apresurada.

Serena suspiro ella había renunciado a sus amigas las había dejado ir todas tenían sueños y metas cosas que querían lograr y estar alado de la joven rubia solo las había detenido la última noche que estuvo junto a las chicas fue el día en que Darién le dijo que retomaría sus estudios en el extranjero aquella noche Serena pudo ver e sus amigas y no las vio como guerreras solo vio adolecentes llenas de sueños y esperanzas pero mientras las guerreras de la luna existieran esos sueños nunca se cumplirían aquella noche cuando estuvo sola uso por ultima ves el cristal de plata y les dio a cada una de las chicas lo que deseaban irónicamente el cristal de plata desapareció y ningún nuevo enemigo volvió a aparecer. Serena cogió su cartera y salió de la habitación estaba en la recepción firmando los papeles para poder marcharse cuando vio a una joven de cabello rosa

─ _tendremos que hacer unas placas -_ dijo la doctora Mizuno

─ _no creo que eso vaya ser necesario, estoy bien, se lo puedo asegurar_ \- respondió un paciente saliendo en ese momento.

Fue el momento justo la chica de cabellos rosas alzo la cabeza y Serena giro para ver hacia donde la joven veía.

los tres se quedaron viéndose la sensación de familiaridad era extraña nunca se habían visto pero los tres sentían que al fin encontraron aquello que les faltaba las dos chicas se acercaron al joven cuando este hiso una mueca y casi cae ambas habían corrido sincronizadas y los sostuvieron entonces cuando sus manos se tocaron muchas imágenes pasaron por la mente de los tres una batalla, tres carros en el cielo, el ascenso de los dioses, el nacimiento de la nueva era del hombre lo viejos templos a los titanes remplazados y finalmente ellos cediendo sus tronos a sus sobrinos y retirandose, ellos eran Selene, Helios y Eos, al fin después de cuantos eones se volvían a reunir.

Fuera del hospital hubo una explosión los tres jóvenes salieron a ver que ocurría y se encontraron con cinco chicos vistiendo extravagantemente tendidos en el suelo

─¡voy a matar a Cronos cuando volvamos! - dijo el moreno del grupo poniéndose de pie

─Yo te ayudo Antares - dijo una chica de cabellos negros con mechones rubios

─Ya decía que confiar en ese anciano no era buena idea - dijo otra jovencita de cabellos castaños con un mechón de color azulado

─Vamos chicos pudo haber sido peor - dijo el que estaba tendido de espaldas

─¿Y dónde rayos estamos? - pregunto el primero

─Creo que en Tokio - dijo la castaña

Serena miro a los recién llegados sin poder decir nada hace solo un segundo creía haber descubierto algo importante pero antes de siquiera darle tiempo para digerirlo estos jóvenes habían aparecido poniendo todo aún más confuso.

Tsuna se preguntó si tal vez el golpe de la motoneta había sido demasiado fuerte porque estaba seguro que la gente cayendo del cielo no era muy común anos claro que estas personas estuvieran relacionados con Byakuran.

Mayura por otro lado tenía todo un revuelo de ideas e imágenes recuerdos sellados aparecían, sus recuerdos de su vida antes de aquellos dos años se regresaron, recordó a Loki, recordó la batalla con los titanes recordó los gritos y la desaprecion de los dioses y lo más importante recordó que había ocurrido con ella.

* * *

 _Algunas horas antes en una prisión del inframundo_

─¿Cómo que paradoja temporal? - pregunto el pelinegro hijo de Hades

─Pues si la verdad para salvar a mi hija no la mande al pasado la mande a una línea alterna que cree En esa línea ustedes jamás aparecieron y ella nació aunque cuando la envíe a ese lugar sentí que también envié a otra fuente de poder pero era tan ínfimo que puede que también lo haya imaginado, por cierto te toca mover ficha -

El moreno miro el tablero mágico con las piezas semi destruidas y tuvo ganas de partirle el cuello a su "abuelito"

─¿Y no pudiste decírnoslos hace tres años? - pregunto el moreno manejando perfectamente su ira

─No confiaba en ustedes y ustedes no confiaban en mi - respondió el titan encogiéndose de hombros

─Debería dejar que Sunako te tenga de muñeco de pruebas - comento el moreno

La sonrisa de Cronos se congelo y un escalofrió le recorrió desde la cabeza esa niña hija de Apolo le daba más miedo que las furias que custodiaban su prisión

─Pero Antares, muchacho yo puedo ayudarte pudo mandarlos al punto exacto donde se creó la paradoja y desde allí ustedes pueden buscar a mi hija -

El muchacho se aproximó al titan y lo sujeto de la túnica acercándolo más a él, Cronos miro los ojos de Antares, ese verde oscuro volverse como frio vacío del universo un nuevo escalofrió le recorrió no entendía como esta generación había llegado a ser tan temible.

─No es un truco Antares, yo, aunque no lo parezca quiero a mi hija y sé que los nórdicos la van a buscar, después de todo a Odin nada se le escapa -

─Bien. confiare una vez más en ti pero juéganos chueco y te enviare con tus hermanos que seguro se están _muriendo_ por verte - dijo Antares soltándolo y alejándose

─A ese chico le hace falta una buena novia - dijo el titan cuando el moreno hubo desaparecido de su vista.

 _Volviendo al presente_

Antares fue el primero en ponerse de pie e inspeccionar todo habían aterrizado justo frente a un hospital - _muy gracioso Cronos_ \- pensó el moreno pero entonces noto a las tres personas que los veían pero a los ojos divinos del que alguna vez fue Harry Potter no se pudo ocultar el poder que aquellos aparentes humanos poseían un poder que al moreno se le hacía muy similar al de los titanes que tantos problemas les habían dado.

Continuara…

continuación de Legado divino


	2. Antes de iniciar

_**multi crosver**_

 _ **Sailor moon y sus personajes es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi**_

 _ **Harry potter y sus personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling**_

 _ **Cardcaptor Sakura pertenece al grupo de mangaka CLAMP**_

 _ **Katekyō Hitman REBORN! y sus personajes son propiedad de**_ _ **Akira Amano**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Matantei Loki Ragnarok y sus personajes son propiedad de Sakura Kinoshita**_

* * *

 _ **Antes de iniciar**_

El moreno lentamente extendió su mano preparado para invocar su espada en caso de problemas Yion también se puso en pie al notar la manera en que su primo se había posicionado, Sunako fue la siguiente pero ella no espero a los problemas e hiso materializarse un arco dorado Sakura miro a las personas frente a ella y luego a sus amigos y antes de que alguno pudiese hacer algo más el sonido de las sirenas lleno la calle al igual que la gente que empezaba a aglomerarse observando el enorme cráter donde el grupo había aterrizado

─Vámonos - dijo el moreno

─Pero – protesto Sunako

─Antares tiene razón hay demasiados humanos -

─¿Pero los esos titanes? - dijo Sakura

─Pues no los reconozco, Sakura por ahora vámonos - dijo Antares

Los cuatro jóvenes se relajaron y rápidamente se marcharon dejando a los tres recién despiertos y confundidos titanes solos.

─Nosotros también deberíamos irnos - dijo de pronto el castaño

─Si - respondieron ambas chicas y sin soltar las manos del joven salieron corriendo algunas personas se apartaron para darles paso y los vieron corre hacia el otro lado de la acera y perderse rápidamente

Después de alejarse por completo del hospital los el trió se detuvo en un parque Tsuna soltó las manos de ambas chicas y se dejó caer en una banca

─Esto no puede estar pasando - dijo Serena mirando la luna llena que se alzaba sobre ellos

─No lo entiendo porque olvide a Loki ¿cómo acabe repartiendo comida china? si yo deseaba convertirme en detective y encontrar a Loki -

─Yo que hice todo para no tener nada que ver con las cosas de mis vidas pasadas porque ahora - gimoteo la rubia

─¿Ustedes también lo recordaron cierto? - pregunto Tsuna cortando los lloriqueos de las dos chicas

El castaño miro amabas las dos miraban en direcciones contrarias intentando no verse el suspiro cansado no podían evadirlo no cuando su promesa había sido volver cuando fueran necesarios era una responsabilidad que no podían evadir pero entonces recordó su vida como humano, como Sawada Tsunayoshi por escuchar a su conciencia acabo en la mafia, por hacer caso a su híper intuición sus amigos lo acabaron odiando y se quedó solo además el mundo no parecía en un potencial peligro tal vez solo tal vez podría ignorar su fuerte sentido de la responsabilidad además ¿que podría ser lo peor fuese a pasar que? el apocalipsis tocando a su puerta, no eso no podía ser.

─Tal vez solo debamos olvidarlo – dijo casualmente después de meditación interna

─Yo no sé de qué me hablan - dijo Serena mirando su reloj de pulsera

─Ho, olvide mi motoneta en el hospital ¿me pregunto si poder recogerla mañana? - comento Mayura

─Cierto, debo llamar a Yashiro para que me recoja mañana tengo un día ajetreado - dijo Tsuna viendo el teléfono

Los tres se marcharon sin mirar atrás en direcciones opuestas caminaron primero rápido pero después empezaron a ir más lento. los tres se detuvieron pero para cuando lo hicieron Serena estaba frente al complejo de departamentos donde vivía Mayura tenía la vista fija en la puerta de su casa y Tsuna veía indeciso el automóvil que esperaba para devolverlo a su vida, esa solitaria y triste vida que llevaba.

Ajenos a la indecisión de los titanes el grupo de dioses habían llegado a un campo vacío los faroles de alumbrado público estaban apagados y la basura se amontonaba asiendo pequeños montículos los cuatro miraron con desagrado el lugar.

─¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? - pregunto Yion

─Localizar a la diosa de la manera en la que planeamos será imposible si hay otras fuentes de poder divino aparte de nosotros - respondió el moreno

─Y que asemos entonces - pregunto Sunako

─De momento creo que conseguir un lugar donde descansar - respondió la castaña

─Alguien se acordó de traer dinero porque lo único que tengo en los bolsillos es algo de oro - Yion

─Eso no será necesario - Sakura extendió sus manos y la tierra empezó a temblar, el suelo se agrieto y enormes columnas blancas fueron tomando forma al igual que una gigantesca mansión de dos pisos y una enorme terraza

Cuando todo estuvo listo la chica giro sonriendo los otros tres parpadearon sorprendidos primero porque antes de partir habían acordado no usar sus poderes divinos a menos que fuera completamente necesario.

─Te falto algo - dijo Antares

─¿Qué cosa? - pregunto intrigada la castaña

─Libre soy, libre soy – cantaron a coro Yion y Antares riendo

─¡Hey! - protesto la castaña

─Vamos dentro y después decidimos como proceder - dijo Sunako

Antares abrió la puerta principal y quedo asombrado por los detalles que Sakura había puesto en el lugar hasta los pequeños tallados de la enorme escalera estaba echo al detalle, pero, siendo Sakura la diosa de mar todo tenia tema marino desde las paredes de aquel suave color perla hasta las pinturas que decoraban el lugar en cada una se mostraba diferentes escenas de la antigua pareja divina que regía el océano también habían varias pinturas de tritón, el príncipe del mar.

Los sillones tenían un suave color celeste bordeando el filo Harry suspiro y apenas se sentó su sillón se transformó en una especie de trono en tonos oscuros coronado por dos alas de demonio a Sunako le brillaron los ojos cuando vio lo que Antares había hecho y ella lo imito claro que su asiento era madera negra más elaborado y con dos cráneos coronando los reposabrazos, Yion suspiro.

─A veces pienso que Sunako es hija de Ares y no de Apolo - comento

─Si, a mí me pasa lo mismo - dijo Sakura riendo

─Vamos a decidir qué hacer no -dijo la chica

─Si tienes razón - corroboro Antares

─Cronos dijo que en esta línea de tiempo nosotros nunca despertamos como consecuencia no hay titanes y nada ocurrió -

─Pues estoy seguro de que aquellos tres frente al hospital eran titanes o por lo menos recipientes del poder de los titanes -

─En eso tienes razón la manera en que nos miraron también significa que saben quiénes somos – menciono preocupado el moreno

─¿Crees que hayamos llegado demasiado tarde? - pregunto Sakura

─No, si los titanes tuvieran el control esto sería un desastres – respondió segura Sunako

Yion bostezo usar esa cantidad de poder para poder cruzar el tiempo espacio sin rasgar el universo los había dejado agotados

─Vamos a poner una barrera y después vayamos a descansar - dijo Antares

─Yo me encargo de la barrera, si alguien con poderes divinos intenta traspasarla brillara como si el sol hubiese descendido a la tierra - dijo la morena

Sakura se dirigió a su habitación, era como una réplica de su recamara en la Atlántida un suspiro nostálgico escapo de sus labios en su cadera sujeto por un cinturón tejido había un pequeño libro de color azul con decoraciones doradas la chica lo puso en su mano y el libro se volvió enorme en portada estaban la figura de un león de pelaje blanco con un zafiro en su frente y ojos azules, el poder de Sakura había cambiado por completo la apariencia de guardián solar aunque no había afectado demasiado a la luna solo le había dado un color más a vivó a los ojos de Yue y Yuki repentinamente sintió un par de brazos a su alrrededor sonrió se apoyó en pecho de su guardián y se dejó abrazar, poco a poco el sueño la reclamo y estuvo completamente dormida y acurrucada en los brazos de Yue. Una luz emergió del libro y Kero junto a Yuki aparecieron el de cabello oscuro fulmino con la mirada a su compañero y Kero solo se estiro y sacudió su pelaje

─Yue eres un aprovechado - dijo Yuki

─¿Cómo esta ella? - pregunto el Kero ignorando al lado oscuro de la luna

─Agotada - respondió el de cabello paladeado

Kero se dio un último estirón mientras Yuki rodaba los ojos y estaba por abrir nuevamente la boca pero el león blanco se le lanzo encima y lo aplasto contra el suelo. Yue suspiro y cerró los ojos Sakura se removió en sus brazos y le paso los brazos por la cintura enterrando el rostro en el pecho del peliplata, Yue hiso aparecer sus alas y los cubrió a ambos ya a salvo de las miradas indiscretas de sus compañeros deposito un beso en la frente de la joven diosa.

En la otra habitación. el moreno se había quedado plantado en la puerta cuando vio el interior pues aquellos colores rojos y dorados con aquella figura del león en la pared eran la perfecta habitación para un Gryffindor, la perfecta memoria del moreno le hizo rememorar sus días como Harry Potter y sus primeros pasos en el mundo mágico tenia tantos recuerdos de sus amigos, profesores pero también habían cosas oscuras; la traición, la manipulación, el destino que le habían trazado. Se preguntó si en este mundo o línea paralela el habría seguido los designios de aquel destino o simplemente no existiría como Crono había mencionado.

─No es momento de pensar en cosas sin sentido - se dijo

Coloco su mano en la pared el rojo brillante se oscureció los cobertores rojos y dorados tomaron un tono gris y plata mientras que imagen del león se transformó en cerbero. Tras el la puerta cerro y tomo un color oscuro.

Sunako en su recamara está redecorando todo. Aunque al igual que con su cabello y apariencia la habitación era una perfecta mescla de los gustos oscuros de la chica y su legado como diosa de la luz y verdad.

Yion fue el único que al ingresar a su habitación y divisar la cama corrió hacia ella y se hundió entre los cobertores usando su poder para cambiarse y ponerse un pijama y dormir.

Pronto la casa se sumió en el silencio todos estaban agotados habían tenido un día demasiado agitado y caer enfrente de unos posibles titanes no había ayudado a aliviar el estrés.

 _36 horas antes_

Antares se hallaba sentado en su trono con su hermana a su lado. a lado de la chica Eriol tenía una sonrisa mientras escuchaba a Sakura y Sunako jugaba con una daga negra que había logrado colar en el gran salón Draco un poco más alejado miraba desde todos los ángulos su silla había algo que no lo terminaba de convencer y finalmente Neo aprendiz e hijo de Eros dispara flechas imaginarias a los jóvenes dioses entonces la puerta se abrió y el ultimo integrante ingreso, vestía unos vaqueros y una playera que decía " _Zeus manda"_ el rubio hijo del dios del rayo se quedó estático cuando vio a sus primos y demás familiares vistiendo formales claro que no algo tan anticuado como sus padres pero nadie se presentó en tenis y vaqueros, ni siquiera Neo con un rápido chasquido cambio su vestimenta e ingreso intentando no parecer tan avergonzado como se sentía.

─¿Y bien, ya lo han decidió? - pregunto Antares poniéndose de pie

─Yo aún no confió en Crono y si es otra de sus tretas para separarnos y hacerse con el poder - respondio Neo

─No confió plenamente en el pero no creo que ese sea su plan porque para abrir el portal y liberar a sus hermanos nos necesita a todos además su poder ha disminuido tanto que hasta Neo sería capaz de derrotarlo -dijo Sunako

─¡Oye! - protesto el adolescente dios del amor

─Es cierto, si el plan de Cronos es separarnos pues no afectaría demasiado a su encarcelamiento porque el apenas y tiene poder, por otro lado también está la posibilidad de que no mienta y quiera ayudar a su hija -

─¿Y si esa hija se pone en nuestra contra? – pregunto Draco

─Tengo la certeza que esa niña ni siquiera sabe lo que es, después de todo ella es hija de una mortal a la cual Cronos modifico los recuerdos para protegerla – opino Eriol

─Opino igual que él, tenemos que darle una oportunidad y no porque confiemos o no en Cronos sino porque es nuestra única opción para despertar a nuestros padres antes de que el Racnok se desate sobre nosotros - dijo Antares

─Entonces está resuelto, vamos al inframundo – dijo Yion

El grupo de jóvenes salido del recinto. Draco camino así el templo de Afrodita donde vivía ahora junto Jasper

─¿Qué ocurrió? - pregunto el otro rubio cuando Draco ingreso

─Hemos resuelto ir en busca de la diosa del tiempo - respondió Draco

─Iré contigo - dijo el rubio

─No es buena idea ¿porque mejor no te tomas unas vacaciones en la tierra? - pregunto

Jasper miro molesto a su pareja, el hijo de Afrodita se quería deshacer de él, eso estaba claro y tal vez después de todo el tiempo que pasaron juntos el de ojos grises se había aburrido después de todo él era un dios y Jasper solo un humano, inmortal y humano gracias a Draco pero humano después de todo.

─Si. creo que podría visitar a los Cullen -dijo el rubio sureño algo molesto

─Claro, ve no hay problema -respondió Draco

Más antes de que el dios lo enviara a la tierra Jasper lo sujeto del brazo y beso aquellos labios que durante tanto fueron suyos. Draco no era el hijo de Afrodita por nada la lujuria era parte de él así que a empujones el par de rubios se internó más en el templo Draco tironeo de la camiseta del rubio, mas al no poder quitarla la rompió el ex vampiro le siguió el ritmo y en un movimiento se puso a hojarascas sobre el joven dios. La sonrisa lujuriosa en ambos fue el presagio de lo que seguía.

En el templo de Zeus Yion sintió un intenso calor de pronto la necesidad de pasar un buen rato con alguna de las ninfas o alguna mortal le pareció una necesidad urgente asi que sin mas se marcho a la tierra habia una linda mujer ex novia de su hermano mortal que a la cual había estado viendo y hoy de repente se había animado a verla y tal vez algo mas. al parecer el hijo de Zeus al igual que su padre tenia debilidad por las mortales.

Eriol también fue embriagado por el sentimiento de pasión al igual que Sakura que estaba pocos pasos del peliazul ambos se habían visto afectados por la lujuria que destilaba el templo de Afrodita y Sakura se marchó casi corriendo hacia el templo que tenía en el olimpo e hizo aparecer a Yue

Eriol por otro lado sacudió la cabeza y desaprecio no quería sucumbir a la tentación y los deseos de irrumpir en el templo de Poseidón y unirse a Sakura y el guardián lunar.

Harry arqueo una ceja incapaz de comprender a sus compañeros hasta hace poco todos habían estado en los jardines olímpicos y ahora todos habían salido corriendo el moreno giro la cabeza para ver a su hermana pero solo alcanzó a ver a Bella desaparecer.

─¿Y ahora que rayos les paso? - pregunto mirando a Sunako

─¿Criatura brillante donde estas? - pregunto la morena ignorando completamente al dios del inframundo y encaminándose al templo de Apolo.

─todos están raros - dijo el joven moreno.

En las entrañas del inframundo en su precioso cuarto de los elíseos rodeado de flores Bella se apareció y busco a su amante, lamentablemente Loki estaba de visita en hells junto a sus dos hijos.

─¡Antares te odio!- grito la joven cuando se sumergió en la piscina de agua perfumada para relajarse

Y es que su querido hermano prácticamente había corrido a los hijos del dios del caos y todo había empezado cuando Fenrir y Cerbero escavaron un agujero del tamaño del lago Ness y desviaron al rió estigia para poder darse un baño, Caronte, el tétrico barquero aprecio escurriendo agua en la ciudad de los muerto a presentar una queja ¡o controlaban a la mascota del inframundo y al lobo asgardiano o él se iba a huelga!, una semana después Antares abrió una de las tantas habitaciones supuestamente vacías solo para hallar una pila de cajas de productos de catálogo y de tiendas en e-bay todas pertenecientes a Yamino o mejor dicho jormurder, tres días después los zapatos favoritos del joven dios del inframundo desaparecieron y misteriosamente Cerbero aprendido a transformarse ahora era capaz de tomar el tamaño de un perro corriente y entrar en la ciudad de los muertos pero el colmo de todo fue cuando unas facturas le fueron entregadas por Hypnos, aquello colmo la paciencia del moreno y Loki había salido por pies con su dos hijos bajo los brazos para salvarlos de la ira del señor de los muertos y dejando tras él a su amada.

─¡Antares esta me la vas a pagar! - dijo la castaña pero por otro lado una sonrisa adorno su rostro cuando Loki volviera ella tendría una sorpresa para él.

Cinco horas más tarde cuando el poder de Draco había dejado de afectarles los jóvenes dioses estaban frente a la prisión de su abuelo, Cronos sonrió al ver los rostros tan jóvenes e inocentes de sus nietos y bisnietos todos tan dulces y angelicales, claro hasta que habrían la boca o los cabreabas porque entonces esos angelitos se volvían criaturas que harían a los habitantes del tártaro llorar de miedo.

─bien Cronos, hemos decidido aceptar tu trato nosotros cuatro iremos - dijo Eriol dando un paso adelante entre los que se marcharían estaban Yion, Draco, Eriol y Neo –

─entonces no va a servir – respondió el titán

─porque, explícate –

─para viajar necesitan el poder de los tres, el cielo, el océano y el inframundo solo así serán capases de llegar a salvo, de otro modo rasgaran el velo del tiempo espacio y destrozaran el universo – respondió con tranquilidad

─esto no me pare un buen plan - dijo Neo

─es cierto, es muy arriesgado pero no tenemos opción - respondió Antares

Sakura suspiro junto sus dos manos y abrió un portal hacia su casa debía informarle a su hermano mayor que a partir de ese momento él estaría a cargo de los océanos y todo lo que aquello conllevaba.

Bella miro a su hermano y este se giró a verla

─iré yo - dijo la castaña

─claro que no Bella, tú te quedaras, no pues ir es peligroso y además te necesito aquí para que cuando vuelvan esos salvajes no destruyan mi reino - dijo sonriendo

La castaña asintió, Antares podía fingir todo lo que quisiera con todos pero ella lo había aprendido a conocer y el había visto a través de su engaño. la chica envolvió a su hermano en un apretado abrazo, Antares sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo a la castaña.

─Bueno, entonces ya estamos listos - dijo Eriol pero la mirada del moreno y el rubio lo callaron

─alguien debe evitar que mientras no estamos los nórdicos y los egipcios no se apoderen del mundo o se pongan a jugar luchitas - dijo Yion

─además Bella necesitara ayuda - dijo Sunako en un susurro

─¿entonces solo irán ustedes tres? - pregunto ahora Cronos viendo a los nuevos viajeros

─yo también los acompañare _querido_ bis abuelo y si cuando regreso has hecho algo te daré un tratamiento especial - dijo la chica

─pero, Sunako tu no le dijiste nada a Kyohei-

─la criatura brillante está visitando a viejos amigos además alguien tiene que asegurarse que no mueran en el otro lado - respondió silenciando a sus compañeros

─Bien- dijo Cronos levanto sus muñecas donde habían dos brazaletes de cuero en apariencia simples pero capaces de sellar sus pocos poderes

─¿estamos seguros de esto? - pregunto Neo nervioso

─Si, vamos de una sola ves - dijo Antares Bella suspiro y quito los brazaletes de las muñecas de su abuelo

─ho esto es genial, el poder, aunque mínimo lo siento corre por mi sangre es tan… -

─Cronos - gruño Antares

─ya voy, ya voy, niños impacientes - dijo el titan sus manos se iluminaron de color oro – ahora ustedes unan sus poderes a para abrir el portal los tres se centraron e hicieron aparecer un portal los colores de los tres poderes se mesclaban y creaban un enorme remolino – bien ahora el tiempo dijo crono liberando la energía dorada hacia el portal el vórtice dejo de girar – ¿qué esperan una invitación? - pregunto el mayor

─tengan cuidado - dijo bella cuando los cuatro dioses saltaron dentro de aquel vórtice estático

Bella y Eriol rápidamente colocaron los brazaletes devuelta en las muñecas de su abuelo y lo devolvieron a su celda.

─Vamos hay un mundo que mantener - dijo Eriol y los cuatro dioses desparecieron dejando solo a Crono y las furias

─Espero que este viaje ayude a esos chicos - dijo el titán del tiempo

* * *

Bella soltó un suspiro cuando se sentó en el trono del inframundo tal como se lo había dicho su hermano apenas se apoyó por completo en el trono sintió todo su reino desde las almas que iban llegando hasta las que descansaban en paz dentro de los elíseos y también aquellas que pagaban sus pecados. su largo vestido se arrugo un poco cuando la joven dio un suspiro, su tarea como diosa del inframundo era vigilar que los vivos no ingresen y los muertos no salgan algo sumamente aburrido en su opinión tal ves si hubiera alga mas que hacer.

─¿Tía Bella? -pregunto un joven de cabellos verdes y ojos bi-color

─¿Zero? - dijo intigada Bella dando un pequeño salto sin darse cuenta se había estado durmiendo, vaya diosa

─Papá me envió un mensaje telepático dijo que necesitarías ayuda así que deje el colegio y aquí estoy - explico el chico

─Tu padre es un exagerado, pero aparte las paranoias de Antares ¿porque tienes el cabello verde? - pregunto curiosa

─Ho, ¿esto? bueno tenia clases en transformaciones cuando recibí el mensaje de papá y pronuncie mal el hechizo - dijo poniendo una mano tras su nuca

─Zero no es necesario que te quedes puedes volver al colegio estoy bien…. -un gruñido de su estómago acallo a la castaña que se sonrojo

─Tranquila tía Bella la directora McGonagall dijo que podía ausentarme si era por asuntos familiares ya sabes ella conoció a mi padre antes -

─Si entiendo y Zero, gracias por venir - dijo Bella poniéndose de pie

─De nada - respondió el chico sonriendo.

* * *

 _En el otro mundo._

Tsuna miro su habitación, una lujosa cama en el piso más elevado del hotel solo lo mejor por ser Vongola solo por llevar un título que nunca quiso llevar una vida que no quería pero que acepto por su famiglia por su seguridad porque ellos estuviesen a salvo porque se suponía que siempre estarían juntos, se acercó a la ventana y coloco su mano sobre el cristal estaba solo, no había nadie más; sin amigos, sin familia, sin aliados. solo y los recuerdos de lo que fue, había probado la humanidad y no le gustaba quería volver con su retorcida malograda y horrible familia divina pero suya al fin y al cabo. Cogió una chaqueta afuera asía frio y él no recordaba cómo usar sus poderes sin vaporizar la ciudad, lo que sería muy malo.

* * *

Serena llego al complejo de apartamentos y se quedó allí de pie sin moverse había salido corriendo cuando aquellos recuerdos volvieron pero a medida que se alejaba más de los otros dos el vacío volvía, la tristeza y soledad que no pudo llenar ni siquiera cuando era sailor moon. había decidido que sus vidas pasadas no volverían a manejar su futuro pero esto era diferente muy diferente porque nadie le estaba pidiendo nada ella podía simplemente ignorarlo y seguir como si nada o podía acoger esta nueva oportunidad después de todo la luna odiaba estar sola en el cielo.

* * *

Mayura empezó a caminar primero y después a correr ¿en que rayos había estado pensando? dejando que los otros dos se fueran así como así, ¡ella que había esperado una señal del cielo! ¡ella! que creía en E.T y Paul había estado dispuesta a cerrar los ojos y fingir que no recordaba lo que se sentía volar por el cielo llevando el amanecer ¿pero en que había estado pensando?esto era lo que ella esperaba e iba a convencer a Selene y Helios de volver.

* * *

Ajena a lo que ocurría en su mundo Kagome Higurashi salió del pozo devora Huesos arrastrando su vieja bicicleta, algo muy raro había pasado en mitad de una pelea con Naraku su poder de purificación había hecho algo muy extraño sacudió la cabeza y termino de salir del pozo su uniforme estaba lleno de tierra por culpa de cierto inu al que quería volarle la cabeza pero bueno, pensaría en como vengarse después de tomar un baño.

─¡Mamá ya volví! - anuncio la chica pero no había nadie ingreso a la cocina y sobre la nevera sujeta con un imán estaba una nota

Su hermano se había caído de la bicicleta y lo llevaron al hospital Kagome suspiro y se dirigió al baño necesitaba un buen baño antes de volver al seungoku. Después del baño y ya con el pijama puesto llevo su ropa sucia al cesto y entonces hallo sus sujetador o lo que quedaba de el y los colores se le subieron al rostro, definitivamente mataría a ese estúpido a la primera oportunidad. Kagome se cubrió bien y feliz de dormir en su cama el sueño la reclamo y ella no pudo ver como su cuerpo brillaba de color dorado.

Continuara ….


	3. Recuerdos

_**Harry potter y sus personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling**_

* * *

 _ **Recuerdos**_

Bella se dejó caer en su enorme cama había tenido un día muy largo su hermano había partido a otro mundo a buscar a una diosa dormida un clara trompeta de guerra resonaba en su oído y venia de los nórdicos Zero su precioso sobrino era mejor suplente de Antares que ella o como odiaba su vida en aquel momento; ella había heredado como claramente dijeron Hipnos y Thanatos el mismo poder que tenía Antares pero vamos se le daba mejor lo de ser diosa de la primavera que gobernar el inframundo y aquello no era nada fácil una vez sentada en el trono podía sentir cada una de las prisiones cada lamento de las almas condenadas cada suplica las oía tan claras como cuando se conectaba a la naturaleza pero el inframundo era frió, cruel y ella como reina debía juzgar almas a pesar de que los jueces y dioses menores se encargasen de la mayoría de cosas.

─ Loki ¿donde estas? ─susurro asiéndose bolita y cerrando los ojos

En la habitación continua Zero miraba la esfera de cristal que contenía los recuerdos de Tom Riddel su padre le había entregado aquella esfera cuando el ingreso a Hogwarts y noto las miradas hostiles de los demás magos

─No soy como tu Riddel ─ dijo el chico y devolvió la esfera al cajón del escritorio.

Zero había tenido un difícil comienzo en Hogwarts pues de alguna manera el hecho de que sea hijo de Antares Hells había atraído dos clases de personas hacia su vida aquellos que querían obtener algo de él y aquellos que idolatraban a su padre pero en medio de todo tenía su tío Alex, tía Leah y sus primos Will que iba ya segundo curso y Ana que ingresaría a Hogwarts al siguiente año, fueron un gran apoyo sobre todo cuando por casualidad oyó a los profesores hablar sobre el, como la reencarnación de un tal Tom Riddel al principio no entendía porque lo miraban asi pero cuando en historia de la magia descubrió la historia de quien era el anterior señor oscuro su mundo cambio aquella misma noche salió del colegio e invoco a su padre.

 _─Sabía que en algún momento esto pasaría_ ─ _había dicho aquella ves Antares suspirando._

 _─¿Es cierto soy Tom Riddel? ─pregunto Zero._

 _─Eres Zero Hells, mi hijo pero si una parte de tu alma fue alguna vez parte de Tom Riddel pero otra parte de ella también perteneció a Harry Potter, pero tu Zero no eres ninguno de ellos dos, tu eres muy diferente a cualquiera de ellos además eres mi hijo_ ─ _dijo Antares revolviendo su cabello Zero se clamo, su padre tenía razón él podía parecerse según lo que oyó físicamente a Tom Riddel y también tener una parte de su alma pero él no era el lord oscuro y se aseguraría de hacer que los magos lo entendieran._

Dos días después de aquella charla Antares le entrego una esfera de cristal con cientos de memorias todas pertenecientes a Tom Riddel.

El pelinegro se dejó caer sobre la cama era bueno estar en casa y adoraba a su familia su padre lo consentía casi en todo y nunca lo había visto como la rencarnación de Tom Riddell para Harry Zero era su hijo y así lo trataba algo que el agradecía infinitamente pues él era Zero no el mago oscuro.

─deberías dormir Zero mañana será un día ajetreado – le dijo Eaco asomándose a su habitación.

─si, en un momento – respondió el moreno

─vamos, ve a la cama lo que sea que tengas que hacer puede esperar - dijo el juez, Zero sonrió los tres jueces lo habían cuidado toda su vida y aun ahora lo seguían haciendo dejo el libro que había tenía en sus manos y se dirigió hacia su cama Eaco sonrió y con un chasquido de sus dedos las luces se atenuaron.

─buenas noches Eaco -

─buenas noches pequeño príncipe – respondió el juez cerrando la puerta

* * *

En la tierra, más exactamente en Alaska Jasper miraba la puerta de la mansión que los Cullen tenía allí preguntándose si sería muy incómodo que él se quedara con ellos, después de todo él había tenido una historia con Alice pero antes de que pudiese decidirse si marcharse o quedarse una figura apareció y lo tacleo tirándolo al suelo y probablemente rompiéndole las costillas.

─eso me ha dolido - dijo con la voz entrecortada

─Emmett ¿en que estabas pensando? no has notado que es un humano - dijo Carlaisle

─pero si se ve y huele como Jasper - respondió el vampiro

─es que soy yo pero he vuelto a ser humano - jadeo el rubio aun atrapado bajo la mole que era Emmett

─¡¿Jasper? o cielos! - exclamo Carlisle y rápidamente aparto a Emmtte y empezó a revisar al rubio

─dime ¿cuantas costillas tengo rotas? - pregunto el rubio adolorido

─ninguna, estarás bien hijo no es nada grave - respondió Carlisle sonriéndo el vampiro le tendió la mano y lo ayudo a levantarse

─¿pero como es que tú has vuelto a ser humano? - pregunto Emmett poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza del rubio

─es una larga historia-

─ven tenemos tiempo, cuéntanos - dijo Carlisle llevándolo dentro de la mansión

La enorme casa estaba tal y como Jasper recordaba; en medio de la sala estaba uno de los tantos pianos de cola de Edward y los cuadros elegidos por Esme colgaban en las paredes y por allí en la mesa de café estaban los últimos números de Vogue, ELLE Magazine y otras revistas de moda similares seguramente propiedad de Alice y Rosali pero algo que llamó la atención del rubio fue la ausencia de la pantalla plana de Emmett, en su lugar estaba un elegante juego de muebles nuevos Carlisle suspiro antes de responder a la silenciosa pregunta de Jasper.

─Emmett ya no vive con nosotros - dijo

Jasper miro al mencionado que aún tenía una sonrisa y se encogió de hombros restándole importancia

─¿y Esme y las chicas? - pregunto Jasper

─Esme y Alice fueron de compras, ya conoces a Alice pero cuéntanos Jasper ¿cómo es que ahora eres humano? – respondió Carlisle si entrar en detalles

─es un regalo de Bella ahora ella y Antares gobiernan el inframundo y Bella como diosa de la vida me devolvió la mía e Yion nos otorgó a Kyohei y a mí la inmortalidad para poder permanecer en el olimpo.

Carlisle se quedó en silencio mientras que Emmett había ido reduciendo su sonrisa y ahora miraba por la ventana

─¿ves mucho a Bella? - pregunto Emmett

─algunas veces ¿pero qué ocurre? - pregunto el rubio extrañado por tanto misterio

─me gustaría pedirle un favor a Bella - dijo Emmett

─ahora no sé dónde está pero…

─¿quién es este humano? - pregunto un vampiro moreno ingresando a la casa sus ojos dorados recorrieron al humano de pies a cabeza extrañado

Jasper arqueo una ceja intrigado sabia por boca de Bella que varios vampiros habían cambiado de dieta después de la caída de los titanes y que se revelase la presencia de seres considerados leyendas entre los humanos pero no imagino que los Cullen tuvieran a un nuevo integrante.

─¡Leo ¿porque…. - Jasper miro al recién llegado y se sorprendió al ver a Edward cubierto de fango

─Jasper - dijo el de cabello cobrizo

─hola Edward -

─¿él es Jasper? - pregunto el moreno frunciendo el ceño – creí que era un vampiro – comento

─¿y tú eres? - pregunto el rubio intrigado

─soy Leonard Cullen el esposo de Alice - respondió el vampiro mirando desafiante al rubio

Jasper quedo sorprendido no podía decir que no se esperaba algo así pero tal vez había esperado que Alice se casara nuevamente en algunos años mas no tan pronto repentinamente el haber ido a la casa de los Cullen le pareció la peor idea del mundo.

─creo que ya es hora de que me marche tengo algunas cosas que hacer - dijo incomodo

─yo te acompaño - dijo Emmett y antes de que el rubio se pudiese negar Emmett ya lo arrastraba fuera de la casa.

Hubo un largo silencio mientras se movían a paso humano alejándose más de la casa Jasper se sentía como un idiota que había esperado que al volver todo sería como antes que volvería a ser parte de los Cullen y que viviría nuevamente con ellos como si nada hubiera pasado no todo estaba mal desde antes pues con los Cullen nunca termino de encajar por ser siempre el eslabón débil el propenso a romper la dieta miro a Emmet y volvió a fijar la vista en el camino ya estaban bastante lejos de la casa y cada vez más cerca de la carretera.

─¿a dónde vamos? - pregunto repentinamente Emmett

El rubio se detuvo y suspiro la verdad no lo había pensado ¿que se suponía que hiciera? en el olimpo siempre estaba con Draco o a veces hablando con Bella que pasaba gran parte del tiempo por allí, pero no sabía que hacer ahora que había vuelto a la tierra y menos aún ahora que era humano frágil a cualquier ataque sobre todo ahora que el planeta estaba poblado de vampiros lobos, arpías y quien sabe que más.

─no lo sé - dijo al fin

─entonces ven conmigo a mi casa no está muy lejos─

─pero ¿y Rosali no se molestara? ─ pregunto recordando a la temperamental rubia

─ella se fue poco después de la batalla contra los titanes se marchó sin mirar atrás – respondió el moreno mirando hacia el cielo

─Emmett …─

─Ross siempre quiso ser humana soñaba con tener una vida normal, tener hijos, envejecer y ahora que sabemos que la magia es real pues ella se marchó supongo que espera encontrar la forma de volver a ser humana- respondió Emmett Jasper lo observo en silencio ahora entendía porque Emmet quería ver a Bella, el ex vampiro no necesito de sus poderes para percibir la soledad y tristeza que sentía el vampiro.

─¿bueno y donde está tu casa? - pregunto intentando desviar la atención de Emmett

─¡ho! esta como a unos cinco kilómetros así que apresuraste - Jasper suspiro estaba cansado sentía el estómago vacío, ser humano no era nada fácil.

* * *

En la línea de tiempo alterna, Tsuna estaba sentado cómodamente en un sillón mientras que Mayura se hallaba recostada en otro observado a la rubia para los tres había sido extraño saberse dioses y cuando se vieron quisieron olvidarse de todo pero al calmarse y pensarlo decidieron reunirse y no separarse nuevamente sobretodo porque los tres de uno u otra forma habían acabado solos era una especie de maldición o algo así, porque siempre estaban solos no importaba que hicieran como humanos siempre habían estado solos al final. Tsuna sonrió como hace mucho no hacia Serena le siguió y Mayura acabo riendo todo lo que había pasado le parecía solo un mal sueño del que acababa de despertar.

─Eos, ¿tu recuerdas que fue lo que ocurrió? cuando viste a esos chicos me pareció que los reconociste - dijo el joven

─Si, claro que se quiénes son lo que no entiendo es porque ustedes no los recuerdan

─Yo la verdad no tengo muy claro que fue lo que nos pasó - dijo Serena

─Ellos, esos niños son los hijos de Zeus, Hades, Poseidón y Apolo hace varios años hubo un incidente no sé muy bien que ocurrió pero Cronos se liberó y los titanes resurgieron, durante unos años gobernaron, los olímpicos según supe por las ninfas habían sido sellados en el tártaro y los que estaban libres cayeron con el tiempo entonces cuando creímos que nada nos podría salvar ellos aparecieron, Antares y Jesabella hijos gemelos de Hades, Yion, hijo de Zeus, Sakura hija de Poseidón y con ellos está la hija de Apolo

─Su poder divino es equivalente al que poseían sus padres ¿verdad? -comento Tsuna

─Si ellos … - Mayura sacudió la cabeza todo era muy confuso los recuerdos se mesclaban y enredaban

─¿Te pasa algo? - pregunto la rubia

─No puedo recordar más -respondió desconcertada

─Yo tampoco tengo muchos recuerdos hay cosas que no entiendo - dijo Serena haciendo una mueca

─Todo parece demasiado confuso casi, es casi igual a cunando Cronos nos envió a una línea de tiempo alterna ¿lo recuerdan? - pregunto el castaño

─Claro que lo recuerdo pasamos casi un siglo viviendo en una línea paralela de tiempo todo porque Eos molesto a Cronos - respondió la rubia, la pelirosa hiso una mueca.

─Fue una simple broma pero ya no importa ahora y si no les molesta me gustaría que me llamen Mayura, me gusta el nombre y dada nuestra situación no suena tan extraño - dijo la chica sonriendo

─Supongo que tienes razón en ese caso llámenme Tsuna ─

─Y yo soy Serena─

Los otros dos arquearon una ceja y la rubia se encogió de hombros ¿que problema había? le gustaba su nombre.

El trio de dioses recién despiertos pasaron lo que quedaba de la noche relatando sus vidas se rieron cuando Serena contó que había reencarnado entre los hijos de la luna pero lamentablemente la desgracia siempre la acompaño y en el camino termino involucrando a Endimión.

─Has estado obsesionada con ese mortal desde que los hombres caminaron por la tierra - dijo Tsuna rodando los ojos

─Lo sé, pero ahora finalmente lo he superado he dejado que la rencarnación de Endimión se marche lejos - respondio la rubia sonriendo

─Pues ya iba siendo hora - comento Mayura

Las historias continuaron y Tsuna les relato lo que había vivido en los últimos milenios. él tampoco se había alejado mucho de su rama divina reencarno varias veces como guerrero, un guerrero que tenía el peculiar poder de invocar la luz y el fuego con el correr de los milenios los hombres despertaron un extraño poder al que llamaron llamas de la última voluntad y Tusna sabia ahora que era culpa suya que los mortales hubiesen accedido a tal poder. el joven les hablo a las chicas de como los que aprendieron a usar ese poder fueron principalmente personas pertenecientes al bajo mundo.

─Fue para ellos más fácil ya que las llamas de la última voluntad se despiertan cuando enfrentas a circunstancias extremas – explico el chico

A Mayura le dio gracia las cosas por las que sus hermanos habían pasado ella como a comparación había tenido una vida más normal, claro hasta que su suerte la llevo a involucrarse en todas sus vidas pasadas con dioses no solo griegos, también había interactuado con los egipcios, nórdicos y algunos pertenecientes a la india, el nuevo mundo entre otros.

la noche fue transcurriendo y Cuando el sol ingreso por la ventana el trio estaba dormido; las dos chicas estaban en la cama del castaño y él, en el diván de la habitación.

* * *

En una mansión recién salida de la nada otro grupo acaba de despertar el primero en levantarse fue Yion que se encamino a prepararse un desayuno lamentablemente no había nada la despensa y las gavetas estaban vacías.

─Estamos en problemas ─ susurro, era un dios y sabía que no moriría de inanicion pero aun así su estómago se acostumbró a la comida humana y ahora exigía ser alimentado.

* * *

Al otro lado de la ciudad Kagome despertó había dormido muy bien después de darse un baño bajo a la cocina donde encontró a su madre preparando el desayuno Sota ya estaba mejor y el abuelo se hallaba viendo la televisión.

─Hija que buen que estés aquí - dijo la mujer sonriéndole

─Me tome un descanso - respondió ella sonriendo

─¿Vas a ir a la escuela?─ pregunto Sota

─Claro que si son muy pocas las clases a las que asisto así que tengo que aprovechar cada que pueda dijo la chica

─¿y el joven Inuyasha? - pregunto la mujer mayor

─está ocupado ahora así que no te preocupes - respondió la morena

Después del desayuno Kagome se marchó asía la escuela de camino recordó el día anterior en la sengoku los había atacado un ogro primero y después apareció una nueva creación de Naraku, Inuyasha los demás lucharon y Kagome los apoyo con sus flechas pero entonces erro un tiro y Sango casi sale lastimada pero en el último segundo Kikyo apareció y salvo el día después de derrotar a aquella criatura Inuyasha se fue con la sacerdotisa muerta y Kagome una vez más se quedó sola con sus amigos.

Un suspiro escapo de sus labios y alzo la cabeza el cielo entonces noto que lucia algo extraño pero no le presto mucha importancia. En su salón vio a sus amigas y por unas horas volvió a ser la adolecente común y feliz que siempre había querido ser.

─¿Aun estas con el muchacho violento Kagome? - pregunto repentinamente Yuka

─He, bueno el ama a alguien mas - dijo la morena mirando por la ventana de la cafetería a la que Eri las había arrastrado después del final de las clases.

─Yo creo que deberías dejarlo - opino Ayumi.

Kagome suspiro y fijo su vista en el exterior tres personas llamaron su atención dos mujeres jóvenes y un hombre que iban riendo por la calle la morena ladeo la cabeza aquellas tres personas parecían sobresalir por encima de los demás como si emitieran una luz diferente.

─¿Kagome me estas escuchando? - pregunto Eri.

─He, si claro - respondió la morena

Estuvieron un momento más en la cafetería antes de salir y dirigirse a casa, las tres amigas de Kagome seguía conversando muy tranquilas pero la morena no podía apartar la mirada del cielo en ese momento una aurora boreal apareció.

─Pero qué cosa más extraña - dijo Yuka mirando por primera vez el cielo que ahora tenía un color rosa y enormes círculos hechos de nueves se formaron

* * *

Antares miro el cielo de Tokio y negó había tenido la esperanza de que su pequeño viaje pasara desapercibido para Odín pero al parecer _"el padre de todo"_ lo había notado se dio la vuelta y bajo rápidamente al salón principal Sakura acompañada de sus guardianes estaba allí Sunako llego desde la cocina con una charola de sándwich

─No tenemos mucho tiempo los nórdicos han enviado a sus asesinos – dijo Antares

─Pero ellos también deben estar tan perdidos como nosotros no saben a quién buscan - dijo Sunako

─No les importa mucho ahora mismo lo único que quieren es acabar con cualquiera que tenga un mínimo de energía divina – comento Yion entrando cargado de bolsas de compras

─¿Cómo lo sabes? - pregunto Sakura

─Porque desde aquí puedo sentirlos rastreando el poder divino -

─Esta realidad colapsara si hay una sobrecarga de energía, ahora solo se mantiene gracias a los residuos del poder de Cronos pero en cuanto nueva energía lo sacuda se fragmentara y desaparecerá – dijo Sunako

─Chicos si tan mala es la situación entonces ¿que hacen ahí parados? ¡hay que moverse! – los apremio Sakura

* * *

Tsuna junto a Serena y Mayura miraban también el extraño cielo que cubría todo Tokio algo muy malo estaba ocurriendo y ellos no sabían que.

─A este mundo no le queda mucho Cronos lo creo igual que a aquel donde nos encerró hace miles de años atrás ─ dijo Mayura

─Recuerdo ese momento, ese tonto rompió un hilo del pasado y fragmento nuestra línea en dos un mundo completo creado a partir de una variable diferente en el pasado -

─Pero recuerdo que aquel mundo se logró unir con el principal al cabo de cierto tiempo – dijo Serena

─Si, se unió de nuevo al original cuando usamos nuestros poderes y…─

El trio se quedó en silencio cuando cinco sujetos se aparecieron delante de ellos portando largas espadas Tsuna parpadeo intrigado entonces noto que aquellos sujetos tenían los ojos helados y sin brillo

─Parecen muertos - dijo Mayura

─No son humanos - agrego Serena

─Creo que son Jotun - dijo Tsuna

─¿Porque han venido por nosotros? - pregunto la pelirrosa

─No lo sé, pero no creo que nos lo vayan a decir - dijo Serena retrocediendo aun no recordaba cómo usar sus poderes correctamente y no quería arriesgarse a hacer algo mal.

─¡Atrás de mí! - ordeno Tsuna no podía usar sus poderes divinos pero aun podía usar sus llamas de la última voluntad

* * *

Kagome llego a casa y subió a su habitación después de saludar a su madre y su abuelo Yuka, Eri y Ayumi le había dejado sus libretas de apuntes así que se dispuso a hacer un resumen y copiar solo lo más relevante. ya iba un buen rato escribiendo cuando una fuerte explosión llamo su atención no muy lejos de su casa una columna de humo se elevó en espirales abrió su ventana y oyó gritos con rapidez salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina pero a mitad de las escaleras vio a su madre salir apresurada

─¿¡Mamá que ocurre!? - pregunto al ver la mirada desesperada de la mujer

─¡Kagome ven rápido! - dijo

─¡Sácala de aquí Emiko! - grito alguien desde la entrada

─¿Pero qué?...-

Kagome no pudo ni preguntar cuando su madre la cogió de la muñeca y tiro de ella escaleras abajo para después correr hacia la puerta trasera la morena estaba a punto de cuestionar nuevamente a su madre cuando la ventana del frente se hizo añicos y un hombre de fríos ojos azules cayó al suelo tenía un gran corte en el hombro pero la sangre que salía de la herida era azul. Algo no estaba bien.

Continuara…


End file.
